New Times, New Lives
by alovethatshimmers
Summary: This postwar fic, follows the lives of the children of the iconic heroes we love. They face some of the same challenges as their parents did, as well as new problems that arise in this new fragile world of peace. New heroes will rise and new rivalries will be made. Time ticks by in this story as the lives of the new characters are revealed and new enemies emerge. Spoilers.


_** SPO**__**ILER**__** IN BEGINNING**_ IF you are not all the way through there are some spoilers, but hey you will find out eventually anyway:)! I would like to say before you start reading that I have had the basic idea for this story for about two years now. The characters have stayed the same, but the story line has changed about a hundred times! I finally am completely caught up with the manga and it gave me new inspiration for the story. What I will tell you now is that yes, it has an eventual "all powerful" character, but it will take a while to get there. It is a second generation fic. with a lot of new characters. I finally have a direction for this story and an ending that is different than most. I have never actually finished a story because I loose interest and have new ideas, but this story incorporates all the ideas I have had in the past. This is basically the background for the story and it sets up the world that my story occurs in. It's not too exciting, and its mostly just random information; it is ALL important for the rest of the story to make scene though. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, read and review! Enjoy!

_**AND!:**_ I used some Japanese words for names and such! I have the word in bold in the story itself and they are at the bottom with definitions of the english and why I chose them for the things they name.

* * *

**Prologue**

This was it; the final moments of the battle was finally upon them. The ten tails had been fully revived and Madara, much to the dismay of the opposing force, was its jinchuuriki after he had made sure Obito was taken care of. Ultimately, there were only two outcomes that would result from the battle. If Madara won, the Eye of the Moon plan would be carried out; life as everyone knew it would cease to exist. If Naruto and his comrades won, life would continue as it had; the world would be at peace and finally have unity. The actual outcome on the other hand, was something no one had ever considered: the ten tails rejected Madara as its host only seconds after he sealed it within himself. As Madara fought the beast internally for control, the Allied Shinobi Force took the opportunity to destroy the horrid man once and for all. As Madara's life faded the ten tails was released from his body; it began to destroy everything in its path.

While this final battle was taking place, a child was born in a small hut in a remote location, but it was very close in proximity to the destruction. In genetic terms, this child was very unique. Unknown to anyone but those involved, Kushina and Minato had a child three years prior to when Naruto had been conceived. This child was kept a secret under the Third Hokage's orders due to Kushina's status as a jinchuuriki. To keep her from being discovered, he assigned her and Minato to a "long term" mission which lasted for almost a complete year. This would give them time to prepare for the birth as well as keep it a secret from the pubic and anyone who would want to break Kushina's seal to release the nine tails.

Their child was a little red headed girl named **Tsuki**. A few months after the birth, the Hokage gave the executive order that this child would be taken to undergo training to learn the secrets of the Uzumaki sealing techniques. The number of surviving Uzumaki shinobi was close to none. Their sealing jutsus were the best in the world, but without very careful attention the old techniques would disappear in time. Understanding the necessity behind this, the young couple gave up their first child to keep the old techniques alive for future generations. Their daughter Tsuki grew up to become a beautiful yet powerful girl. Her techniques and mastery could not be matched by anyone, and she surpassed even the strongest of her teachers. However, she had to live her life in secret because a power such as hers would be sought by rival villages. She knew who her parents had been and that they loved her greatly, fully understanding the situation and consequences of selfishness if they had refused.

After she finished her training was complete, she ran into a certain renowned criminal that had been recruited by the Akatsuki: Itachi Uchiha. Most people feared this infamous man, but not Tsuki. She had been infatuated with him the first time she looked at him, and much to her surprise he felt the same about her when he first met her. They were the stereotypical love at first sight and could not get enough of each other. They began a life in secret; it was full of dark desires, love, and happiness. They held this relationship for nearly seven years until he was killed by his younger brother, Sasuke. Nearly days before his death, they had one last romantic and loving encounter. On their last day that they would ever get to spend with each other, they conceived a child which could be considered Itachi's final legacy. As previously mentioned, the child was unique; a child of Itachi Uchiha would be exceptionally strong, especially with the mother being a child of Kushina and Minato. It was a different detail, however, that put this newborn in a whole new league of potential power. One of Minato's ancestors was a Senju, and by mixing the blood of a Senju and an Uchiha, one could activate the rinnegan, which was demonstrated by Madara. Unlike the infant, he had to use Hashirama's cells and implant them within himself to develop the rinnegan, but this child had a natural occurring ability to activate it. Only the Hokage himself, or herself in reference to Tsunade, knew about it; not even the elders knew about Minato's heritage.

The Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, was known around the world for her medical jutsu, but her gambling problem was even more widely known than that. This battle was not a gamble that she could afford to lose. With their imminent doom looking them in the face Tsunade made a decision that would change the world. The Allied Force was fighting as hard as it could against the ten tails that was wreaking havoc on the battlefield. Tsunade knew that a child with a natural ability to develop the rinnegan, as well as the sharingan, would be the perfect jinchuuriki for the beast; at least in theory it would work. However the child would not be able to control the beast for years, meaning it would have to have a strong shinobi or kunochi present in its life to suppress it. Luckily for Tsunade, Tsuki was the perfect person for the job.

After informing the other Kage, as well as the major combatants in the Allied Shinobi Force, of the secret history of these important people they came ti an agreement. They would use the secret child as their final hope at securing the beast. Tsunade herself went to speak to the new mother, asking for her consent to use her newborn infant as the cage that would imprison the ten tails and save their fragile world from destruction. Being much like her parents before her, she understood the necessity of this and the consequences if she chose to be selfish, so it did not take Tsuki long to decide what her answer would be: yes. It took one full week of battle to weaken the ten tails to the point where the sealing jutsu could begin. This time was also used by Tsuki to recover from giving birth and prepare for the sealing to commence.

As stated before, Tsuki had trained her entire life to master sealing techniques, meaning she knew the most powerful sealing jutsus in the world. She had closely studied the Reaper Death Seal during her training because it was the one used on her brother, Naruto. She did not want to give her life in the sealing process because she knew she would be necessary to keep the ten tails in check; the child would take years to gain the power to control the beast on its own. This meant she could not use this full proof jutsu as her parents had used before her. Tsuki had developed her own sealing jutsu that was designed to specifically seal tailed beasts within humans. The jutsu was on the same level as the Reaper Death Seal, but it would not kill the caster, it weaken the beast to the same point as the the Reaper Death Seal would, and it would make the beasts much easier to control over time. She named this the **Getsurei** Sealing Jutsu.

By the time the sealing was ready to start, the beast had killed a quarter of the remaining Allied Shinobi Force, but their deaths would not in vain. After weakening it and putting it within a barrier, the sealing began. At times, it appeared to onlookers as is the young mother was losing the battle with the ten tails, while at other times it appeared as if she was clearly winning the struggle. After a week and a half of fighting to seal the beast, it was complete. With the seal in place, the Fourth Great Ninja War was over as quick as it had started.

The remaining troops returned to their home villages with a proud victory. The thousands of deaths were mourned, and a holiday was instituted in every country and village to memorialize their victory as well as those who had given their lives to achieve it. The five Kage, as well as the ninjas who worked under them, now had a unified feeling of brotherhood with all shinobi. After the war, the villages maintained peace and built relationships with each other like never before. The ninja now wore two headbands; one was the "shinobi" headband issued during the war while the other was the village they served.

This was not all there was to this time, unfortunately. Naruto was extremely angry with Tsunade for not telling him about his older sister, but being Naruto, eventually forgave the older woman and focused on building his and Tsuki's relationship that they had missed out on. They became the best of friends instantly once things had calmed down and they could finally talk. They were as close as a brother and sister could be. Sasuke was ecstatic to have a piece of his beloved brother in the world, and someone who shared a love similar to his for Itachi. In this new age of discovery and friendship, people like Sasuke were forgiven for their crimes because they had fought just like all other shinobi had. He returned home as a hero who had fought to win the war; even his team had been accepted as Hidden Leaf Ninja for their contributions to win the war. Toward the end of the battle, Orochimaru had died, once again, but for a good cause. The deaths of people such as Neji was extreamly hard on people. Tenten and Hinata took his death the hardest out of everyone, but Tenten however, had been together with Neji in secret for years. Much like the last encounter Tsuki and Itachi had, they had unknowingly conceived a child. After about two months of peace, she discovered this and became elated and bubbly once more; she would have a living memento of her lost love.

After the war, the champions settled down and started families of their own much like Tenten. To Sakura's surprise, Sasuke, after three years of peace, asked her to be his and would have three children together. Naruto, as everyone expected, eventually realized Hinata's love for him and they got married shortly after the war ended and would have three children. Ino ended up with Suigetsu, an odd and unexpected couple for sure, but they were perfect for each other and had two children. Temari and Shikamaru finally made their relationship official after about a year of peace. They eventually had two children together and periodically moved between the Hidden Sand and Leaf villages, both acting as diplomats to the other's village. Chiji, oddly enough, ended up with Karin and had one child together. Kiba ended up with Matsuri, a Hidden Sand kunoichi who was obsessed with Gaara; he met her while on a mission in the Sand Village. They instantly fell in love and had four children. A foundation girl by the name of **Tsuru** encountered Shino on the training grounds a few months after the end of the war and had an instant connection with each other and they had one child together eventually. Lee ended up with a medic from the Stone village named **Sanrin** and they had one child together who was the spitting image of Lee. Gaara met a nice girl by the name of **Namigashira**, commonly referred to by Nami, who was from the Hidden Mist; she was actually a cousin of the Mizukage. They had three children together. Kankuro ended up with Matsuri's friend Sari after she gave up her love of Kazekage; they had two children together.

Many other relationships such as these formed during peace, many of them being inter-village relationships. In tribute to the unification of the Five Great Hidden Villages, a new city was erected in a location an equal distance from all five major villages. This city was a neutral location, and it was used for the meeting and mingling of the citizens and shinobi of all villages in a peaceful setting. It was the center of trade, politics, and culture for years after is was bulit and the war was over. Once a year, all of the Kage met in this city for one month. During this time new policies were formed, issues dealt with, and relations improved. Festivals and celebrations were held while this was going on. The chunin exams were also moved to this city, seeing as it was neutral territory for all villages.

As the years went by, the children of the iconic heroes grew up. Naruto became the Sixth Hokage when Lady Tsunade retired four years after the war was over. When the Raikage retired, Darui was named as his replacement. Most had thought it would be Bee, however he did not want to take this responsibility and felt that Darui was much more deserving, and his brother agreed. he Stone village's Tsuchikage retired a year after and named his granddaughter, Kurotsuchi, as his successor. The Mizukage remained the same just as Gaara continued to be the Kazekage.

This sounds like the perfect world, however, nothing can be perfect. The peace that was erected was a gilded covering for the corruption and terror that erupted within every country and village after the war came to an end. Secret missions, terrorist groups, starvation, disease, and crime became the reality of this new "peaceful" world. The lives of all people was forever changed by the outcome of the war. **Ayame** Uchiha, the child of Tsuki Uzumaki and Itachi Uchiha, is forced into a life that is the same as every jinchuuriki that excised before her. She faced constant torment and hatred from the older generations, while she was loathed and feared by he younger generations who only heard the stories of what she was. She was raised in the Hidden Leaf Village, and like most of her peers, she went to the ninja academy at a young age to train herself to become a great kunoichi. Her childhood closely resembled Naruto's, but she had a family to raise her. This is the story of how this young girl journeys through life while facing animosity from most and support from few. Her story is long, complicated, and somewhat tragic, but it is a story worth hearing.

* * *

Japanese Words, Meaning, and why I chose them:

****Tsuki**-**_a thrust, a pass, a lunge, a stab_ \- I chose this for her because it reminds me of something quick and unexpected, much like her existence in my story.

**Getsurei-** _age of the moon_ \- Ok I picked this to name Tsuki's sealing jutsu because it involves the moon like Madara's Eye of the Moon Plan. I chose it to be somewhat ironic due to the fact that his plan did not work while the jutsu she uses effectively restrains the ten tails.

**Tsuru**\- _crane (bird)_ \- random name for a character

**Sanrin**\- _mountain forest_\- She was suppose to be from the Stone village so I wanted to pick something to do with rocks. She is like the thing on top of the rocks of a mountain that draws your eye and decorates it ( she is suppose to be really pretty).

**Namigashira**\- _wave crest_\- I wanted to put Gaara with someone with a cool name because he is one of my favorite characters. It also goes with the fact that I have her as being from the Hidden Mist.

**Ayame-**_ iris (flower)_\- This is a name I have liked for my main character for a very long time. Originally, she was named by Tsuki after her favorite flower in her garden. IT was the only thing she had for peace of mind in that story and it was her only hope; it was suppose to mean that all of her hopes were now her daughter and she would find peace in her and her success. The meaning of her name is not as sentimental in this particular story, but like I said before all of my old ideas come together in this one.

* * *

So read and review please! I would really like some feedback on this story. I will try and actually start the story line as soon as possible but bear with me! I work and have school so my time is somewhat limited. Honestly, I typed a word into an English to Japanese translator to get names and the jutsu name, but it sounds better than me coming up with a random one myself!

~alovethatshimmers~


End file.
